Compared to ordinary ski bindings ski bindings for touring skis primarily can be distinguished by the fact that they can be switched between a downhill position and a climbing position. In the climbing position only the front portion of the ski boot is fixed to the ski so that the rear portion of the ski boot can be lifted from the ski and set down on the ski. The front portion of the ski boot rotates about a horizontal axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ski. In the downhill position both the front portion and the rear portion of the ski boot firmly are fixed to the ski.
Normally, the downhill performance of a touring ski is limited by the necessity of the provision of a climbing function. Hence, known touring binding systems have a higher stand height compared to pure downhill binding systems. Further, the components needed for the climbing position require a comparatively higher cost of materials which leads to a higher weight of the touring bidings.
The conventional touring binding systems can be divided into bridge binding systems and pin systems. The bridge binding systems are remarkable for the fact that the ski boot both in the downhill position and in the climbing position is clamped between the front jaw and the rear jaw. The front jaw and the rear jaw are affixed on a bridge, wherein the front section of the bridge both in the climbing position and the downhill position is fixed to the ski. In the climbing position the front section of the bridge can rotate about a horizontal axis proceeding perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ski. The rear end can be fixed to the ski in the downhill position and can be lifted from the ski in the climbing position.
The bridge causes the disadvantages of a higher stand height and a higher weight as already mentioned above. Further, the fact that in the climbing position the rotation does not take place about the front portion of the ski boot but about the front section of the bridge in total leads to a worse pivot point, which adversely affects the walking comfort. Furthermore, due to different shoe sizes different bridge sizes are necessary.
In terms of the pin systems the bindings can be divided into a front unit and a back unit. In the climbing position the ski boot is pivoted about a horizontal pivot axis extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ski merely by the front unit. The pin systems known from the prior art have the significant disadvantage that they do not fulfil the demands of standardized safety bindings. In particular, a lateral release behavior that allows the ski boot to laterally release itself out of the binding during an increased effect of force in the climbing mode is not feasible with this kind of system. Further, the known pin systems excel by a laborious handling when switching from the downhill position to the climbing position.